ExBride
by 9peggy
Summary: After running out on her own wedding, Wave can only think of one person that she'd want to talk to. .: JetXWave :.


"Don't think I don't feel guilty, Storm, because I do." I snapped angrily into the phone. Storm sighed.

"You could at least come to the reception. It would mean a lot to Wave…."

We were arguing about the wedding. _Wave's _wedding. Storm was still trying to get me to go, but I wouldn't. It was too…painful. The idea of Wave marrying someone else was sickening, and it tore me apart just thinking about it.

By, 'someone else,' I mean someone besides me. I would never –_never- _admit it, but I've always liked Wave. There's just something about her that makes me think we could be more than friends. She was brilliant with machinery, she was tough, unlike most girls I knew, and she was just sane enough to put up with someone like me. I like that about her. Would I ever tell her?

Nu-uh. I would never, under any means, _**EVER**_. My ego was too big. Besides, she'd probably just laugh at my face, and where would that leave our friendship? Nothing but a pile of dust.

"Whatever." I sniffed. "So, anyways, how's it going over there? Hasn't it already started by now?"

"You would think so. I actually excused myself to call you. For some reason it's taking a really long time. Wave was supposed to walk through the doors fifteen minuets ago. Wonder what's taking her…"

"Hold that thought, Storm." I said as someone knocked on the door. "It's open." I called to it. I wasn't worried that it was a burglar, or something. No one would _dare _steal from _me._

My visitor opened the door, slowly walked inside, and then slammed it shut. It wasn't a burglar, but it was still someone I didn't expect to see.

"_Wave?" _I blurted out. What the heck was she doing here? She's supposed to be at her wedding!

"What's that, Jet?" Storm asked over the phone. I didn't even think to say good-bye as I quickly hit the 'END' button on the phone, and ran towards Wave. The purple swallow looked much different than what I was used to seeing.

She was wearing a strapless light lavender wedding gown, and her white bandanna was replaced with a veil. But that's not what made her look so different. Wave was crying. _Really crying. _Wave _never _cried. This was bad.

"Wave, what happened?" I asked frantically as I placed my hands on both her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Instead of answering, she threw her arms around my neck, and buried her head into my chest, sobbing. The familiar red tinge I always felt around her began to creep onto my cheeks. But I didn't think about that. The only thing I thought was, _I'm going to kill who ever did this to her. _

But first things first; she's got to calm down.

I don't know how long we were standing there, her making my chest feathers wet, and me just trying to sooth her. Eventually she stopped and took a few breaths. I placed a hand underneath her chin to lift her face up. She looked at me with her beautiful cobalt blue eyes, and her tear-stained cheeks. I used my thumbs to wipe away a few extra tears.

"Now….you wanna tell me what's going on?" I asked. She took a breath, as she led me to the sofa to sit.

"My _fiancé," _she spat, "is having a freakin' affair with my _sister." _

My eyebrows furrowed. "_What_? Why?"

"I don't know…'Cause he's a jerk!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air to empathize her point.

"Are you absolutely sure? How'd you find out?"

"I was going to his dressing room to see if he was ready, and I saw them practically making out…." She placed an elbow on an arm rest and leaned her head on her hand, troubled.

Jet bit his lower beak. What was he supposed to do? "So….you ran out on your own wedding?"

_Idiot! Sure, just remind her of her dilemma, that'll make her feel better!_

Wave nodded slowly. "Gosh…what are my parents going to think?"

"Well….I'm sure they won't blame you…What would they expect you to do? Keep your mouth shut and continue on with the wedding?"

"No….but I'm going to have to face them sooner or later."

"Well, then let's make it later. Just stay here until you're ready."

Wave turned to smile at me. "Thanks Jet."

I smiled back, then I suddenly thought of something. "So…why'd you come here?"

Wave frowned. "I'm not sure…you were the first person that came to mind, I guess."

_Silence._

_Sigh._

"What's wrong?" I asked, which was a stupid thing to say, really.

"I was so happy." She said flatly. "Then the happiness came crashing down. What am I gonna do? I've already been through a divorce, and now this?" She hung her head in defeat. "No one loves me."

"That's not true!" I argued, a bit too sharply. She looked at me surprised. I'd never been that quick to object before.

_Think of something to say, Blockhead!_

"I mean…look, plenty of people love you. Your family, Storm….me…The list can go on, okay? So don't even think for a second that you're not loved. You're so likable; your eyes, your personality, everything! Trust me Wave; you _are _loved."

Wave stared at me, speechless. I stared back for a moment before I had to look away.

I ruined it. Our friendship.

Perfect. Just great. Now she's gonna figure out how I feel, and she's gonna leave and-

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt two pairs of arms snake around my waist and pull me in for a tight hug. I looked down to see Wave snuggling appreciatively into my side. "Thank you so much Jet. I…I guess I needed to hear that."

The same red hue appeared on my cheeks once again, as I awkwardly put my arm around her a muttered, "Yeah well….it's true."

Wave released her grip, and sighed as she ran one of her hands down her head feathers. "What now?"

"What ever you want." I replied sitting up.

_Silence._

"Hey, Jet?"

"Hmm?"

"Back there during your…prep speech…When you said you were one of the people that loved me…."

_Oh crap._

"….Did you mean it?"

"O-of course. Why wouldn't I? Storm loves you too…."

_Moron._

"Yeah….but in a way like a sister…"

_Crap!_

"Or…something….else?"

I felt like jamming my head against the wall. I knew I shouldn't have mentioned my name.

"Weeeeelll….."

"Don't try and stall Jet; I just want to know the truth."

I didn't say anything. I just sat there and gaped at her like an idiot would. I didn't have any words. My stupid pride was in the way.

Eventually Wave gave up. "Forget it. I'll just-" Wave was cut off when suddenly my beak was on hers, kissing her firmly. It felt….great. Really great. I felt ecstatic.

But I needed to stop. Wave wasn't even responding.

I should've known. How could I be so stupid? Of course she didn't feel that way about me. She never would.

I was just about to pull away, when suddenly I was brought back in. I almost squawked in surprise as I realized….Wave was returning the kiss. My eyelids dropped contentedly. I placed my hands on her waist as her arms wrapped around my neck. The kiss lasted for a few minuets before we finally had to break for air.

She blinked a few times as we stared at one another.

"So…is that answer enough for you?" I asked sheepishly. She laughed as she gave me another hug.

"I suppose so." She replied. Suddenly she groaned quietly. "Now what's _Storm _gonna think?"

I chuckled, standing up. "He won't have to know until later." She stood up with me, looking at me with anxious eyes.

"I guess it's time I should talk to my parents?"

I nodded. "But I promise it won't be so bad." I lowered my hand to grasp hers. "After all, you'll have me there with you."

"You'd really do that?"

"Of course I would! Even if…er, _that _didn't just happen, I'd still go with you." She giggled when I used the word, 'that' for the kiss. I was defiantly happy about this, but it's going to take awhile to get used to dating my best friend.

She stepped forward, to embrace me again, and I instantly enveloped her into my arms.

_Plink!_

I craned my neck around when I heard a soft noise, and spotted a golden diamond ring laying on the wooden floor.

"You can keep it, if you want." Wave said, releasing herself from me, and rubbing the white circle spot around her ring finger. "I don't need it."

I leaned down to pick it up, and stuffed it in my pocket. I'll hold onto it for now. Maybe one day, it won't be her ex that will give it back to her, but maybe….it'll be me.

* * *

><p>"M-mom?" Wave spoke cautiously as we entered the chapel. Her family was still there, while everyone else was gone. My eyes landed on a certain person, and I couldn't stop a growl from escaping my beak. Her <em>ex <em>was present.

My piercing glare drifted away when I felt a soft squeeze on my hand. I turned my head to see Wave looking at me with those gorgeous eyes as if to say, 'Please don't kill him while my family's present.'

"Wave!" Her mom exclaimed as she rushed forward to embrace her daughter. "Where were you? Why'd Jet here? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Mom, mom!" Wave said, holding up her hands, "You can bombard me with questions later. Right now, we need to talk."

Her mom nodded as she led us to a different room. While we followed, we happened to pass my new found enemy, and I took the opportunity to grab him by the arm, and jerk him to wear our faces met.

"Later, we're gonna have a little _chat, _you creep." I seethed, glaring menacingly at him. I felt Wave try and pull me away. I obliged, but not before giving him a warning, 'I'm watching you' sign.

* * *

><p>Two days later…<p>

"Well this is nice…" Wave murmured, relaxing into my side. We were in the living room resigned on the sofa. The wedding had been cancelled, of course, I got to straighten out her ex, and Wave and I were together. _Finally._

Now, just how are we going to tell Storm?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fanfiction needed some more JetXWave stories. :P I had alot of fun writing this...and they seemed some-what in character too! *Throws confetti in the air.* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. If I did, Sonic would be with Amy, and Jet would be with Wave. But...I don't own it, so that might not happen. Story was inspired by playing Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, which I just got today, and it's AWESOME! ...****My, aren't I chatty? My Author Notes usually aren't this long...**

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do.**


End file.
